The Black Rose
by BlueRose22
Summary: This isn't a fairy tale. This story is about heartbreak, secrets, abuse, lies, love and lust. This story is my life, Adrianne Ebony Blaze, best friend to the famous Harry Potter. The story that remained untold-till now.
1. Prologue

Hi, if you're reading this, I beseech you to stop, because once you do, your endangering your own life. This isn't a story about bunnies, butterflies, unicorns, and fairies. Well...

No, this is a story about heartbreak, secrets, abuse, lies, love and lust. Once you read this story you won't be able to take it back, the knowledge that you know. So stop reading! If you continue reading, you must take this knowledge to your grave, once you begin reading you're making an Unbreakable Vow never to speak of it. So either stop or start digging your own grave.

I'm Adrianne Ebony Blaze. My brother, my twin and I are orphans. We think. No one knows what happened that fateful night. All we know is are parents we murdered, and we were taken to our mom's cousin-who we call our aunt, that was a squib who married a muggle.

You might be asking yourself, what's a squib? Isn't that Harry Potter? Let me tell you this. Everything in Harry Potter is _almost_ true. They forgot me.

**Aloha, if you read this part of the story I'm extremely thankful.**

**So please keep reading.**

**And Review.**


	2. Summers and Boyfriends

_Beep Beep Beep. _I hate alarm clocks.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to the smell of bacon.

"There you are sleepyhead." My older brother ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he and my perfect sister are all ready awake and dressed. I hate being the youngest, especially when I'm a twin. Though, I and Andrea don't look anything alike. Thank Merlin for that. You might be thinking; twins tend to look alike. Not me and Dree. Dree has tan skin, with shiny straight black hair, with gorgeous lilac eyes. Not me, I have ivory skin, which occasionally gets tan, the color of a dark red rose hair, and night sky blue eyes. The only we have in common, are our figures. We both are skinny, but not freakishly, and we're about 5'4" maybe 5'3". But yet, she flaunts her curves with very tight feminine clothes, why I cover mine by wearing old clothes of Wes.

"Leave her alone Wesley Lucas. It's her own problem that she'll miss her train." Said my snobby sister, I laughed as I saw Wes cringe at his name. Andrea got in the habit of calling everyone by their first and middle name. Saying, it issues respect. Whatever.

My sister went to Beauxbatons, Wes went to Durmstrang-which he was desperately trying to get out of, and I went to Hogwarts. We try to keep low profiles.

"ANDREA IVORY BLAZE!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BATHROOM!!" a voice yelled, two seconds later our dear cousin came in fuming. We lived with our aunt (cousin) at first, but once Katie was out of the house-so were we.

Katie was seriously beautiful; we were all dumbfounded by how she didn't have a boyfriend.

She had wavy strawberry blonde hair, with sky blue eyes (which I envied), she was about average height, and had an athletic figure, the girl loved quiddtich. She was only in her twenties too, and she loved magical creatures. All of our family was shocked when she got her letter to Hogwarts. Her mom was a squib and her dad was a muggle, so no one expected her to be a witch.

"I simply added some feminine products." Dree stated.

I could literally see the steam come out of our cousin's ears. "MY BATHROOM IS PINK! ALL OF IT! ONE OR TWO THINGS, FINE, I CAN MANAGE, BUT NOW MY BATHROOM IS PINK!! WHERE IS ALL OF MY STUFF!!"

I sighed, "Katie just use my bathroom today, we use the same stuff, when you get back home you can change everything back."

Katie took a deep breath and sat down. Breakfast was eaten in silence, for fear of Katie's temper.

I got up, and walked to my shower.

After a quick shower, I brushed my hair and put it in my classic ponytail. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called from the bathroom.

"Hey," it was Dree.

"Aloha twin." I said, I added toothpaste to the toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

"Okay so you know how you have a crush on that guy." I nodded, "I picked out an outfit for you, and before you can say anything. It's from your own wardrobe." I looked at her skeptically.

She handed me the clothes and walked out. I looked, crap.

**(Third person, even though I suck at it)**

Harry, Ron and Hermione loaded the platform. After saying their good-byes they got on the scarlet train.

They didn't notice the pair of eyes on them.

"Hey look Forge it's the _three_ of them."

"Oh Merlin it is."

"I guess they haven't seen the surprise have they."

"No Gred, I don't think they have."

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, which you won't know."

"You'll see soon enough."

With that the Weasley twins were gone.

The trio stopped by Draco, who was going on and on about Durmstrang and his father and blah blah blah.

"Stop talking about it, and just go already!" a voice sounded. Walked up was a short girl, with red hair in a ponytail.

She was wearing a dark blue tank top and black denim shorts.

All of them, Slytherin and Gryffindor just gaped.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

His question wasn't answered, at least not by the girl.

"Well look who it is Gred!"

"I do believe that's our girl Forge."

Hermione's eyes lit up, she knew.

The twins bent down and kissed the girl on her cheeks.

"Aye, it is our girl."

"Our little fire."

"My, how she has grown."

"Looks like we'll have to be brothers this year."

"And protect our little fire."

The girl just rolled her eyes. _Wait I know those eyes._ Harry thought.

Harry smiled, "Hey Adie."

Ron, Draco, and the two buffoons gasped. The hot girl was the tomboy Adrianne Blaze.

Draco smirked, "Having a threesome with the Weasel twins Blaze, that's beneath you."

Adrianne smirked, "You would know what a threesome is, since you have one every night with Crabbe and Goyle." She walked away, going into the compartment.

The trio followed.

Once they shut the door, she hugged Hermione.

"I missed you Meme!"

"I missed you too Adie." They squealed.

"Girls." Ron muttered. Adie turned around, "Aww don't think I forgot you Ronnie!" She went up and hugged him.

(Back to first person Adie's POV)

I hugged Ron. Harry looked a little sad, so I hugged him. I sat next to Harry. Out of our little gang, I and Harry are the closest. He'll actually send me a letter, and we can always look at each other and know what the other is thinking.

"So are you okay?" He knew what I meant.

"Yeah," Liar.

"Liar."

He laughed, "You know me to well."

"Well we're best friends." I ignored the tweak in my heart.

Harry looked down, "Yeah, so how was your summer?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Not nearly as interesting as yours."

He sighed, "I don't know what to think Adie." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you talked to Sirius?" He stiffened.

I sighed, "I'm going to change." He nodded.

When I got back, Hermione and Ron were arguing. But then again, that's not a surprise.

I sat back down.

I let my mind wander to lalaland that is until I was nudged in the ribs, I looked up to see those emerald orbs I get lost in. I quickly looked away to see a pure black owl. Curse you Wesley Lucas Blaze, curse you to heck. I cuss when necessary, and when I'm extremely POed.

_Hey Ebbie!_

_I know you miss me, who wouldn't. I know your cursing me to heck too. _

_Wipe off that smirk, and stop rolling your eyes._

_Yes, I know you that well. I sent this letter to you just to annoy you. I figure your train has already left._

_OH, that is MY nickname for you, no one else's!! _

_With hug and love cause I gotta,_

_Wes… _

I smiled.

"Who is that from?" Hermione asked, breaking away from her argument with Ron.

"No-one." I tried to drop the subject.

"No, it isn't. You're smiling! Is it from a boy?" I could tell she wasn't going to drop it. Harry stiffened.

I nodded, "Yeah it's from Wes." Her mouth forged an 'o' shape. His jaw clenched.

After a couple minutes of silence Hermione tried to start a conversation back up.

"So, how was your summer?" I raised an eyebrow. I looked away.

"Let's see, I had to go to my aunt's for a couple days, Katie was busy. I pretty much went off on my own. I actually hung out with Jeremiah most of the time. We went to the beach, and to the park. Then I went to the World Cup with ya'll."

"Oh that sounds fun where is Jeremiah?"

I sighed, "I don't know nor do I care." Silently wishing she would drop it.

Of course, she didn't, "Why what happened?"

I looked at her, "It doesn't matter." She finally got the hint.

Even though I love my friends, I don't tell them everything. I tell Harry a lot of things, but not everything. But I won't lie to them unless I know it will anger, or upset them, or if it isn't important. It's just who I am, I'm very secretive. My grandmother says I'm a lot like my mother for that.

Jeremiah Stevens. My boyfriend, he has blonde hair that's always kept for and dull brown eyes. He's really kind, athletic, nice, funny, and appreciative. He's always buying me things, and telling me how much he doesn't deserve me. He's a Gryffindor, and is a sixth year. Sounds like the perfect boyfriend, but if he is than why do I think of black unruly hair and vivacious emerald eyes. Everything was perfect between us till this summer....

Suddenly Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom came in.

"Hey guys." Neville said sitting down. Dean looked at me. I refused to meet his gaze.

"So," Dean started, "Rian," I shot him a dirty look, "Seen Jeremiah lately? You two seemed close at the World Cup."

Harry stiffened next to me.

"Merlin's pants! You lost your virginity!" Hermione yelled, before I could open my mouth she was talking again, "How could you not tell me! I'm your best friend! Please tell me Harry didn't know before me! How does Dean know-"

"HERMIONE SHUT UP!" I screamed.

The compartment got really quiet.

"Number 1: I am a virgin. Number 2: You know my rule-No sex till marriage. Number 3: We are dropping this conversation Right Now!" I ordered.

The compartment was quiet for a couple minutes.

"You're a virgin?" Ron said. I looked up, apparently everyone wanted the answer.

I sighed, "Yes, I am a virgin, how dare you insult my honor!"

Hermione laughed, "Now Wes has to battle Ron to the death in order to rescue your honor."

I laughed as well, "A: that would be if I ever had sex with Ronnie, and that's NEVER gonna happen! B: Do Not tell Wes about this conversation Hermione Jean Granger, you know how Wes gets."

She laughed again, "Yeah Wes would murder Ron."

"Wait," Seamus said, "Aren't you dating Jeremiah? Now you're dating a Wes?"

Me and Hermione laughed even harder, "Yes I am dating Jeremiah, for how much longer is the question. And I would NEVER date Wes!!" We kept laughing, "Hermione on the other hand." She smacked my arm.

The rest of the ride was fun, until Draco decided to make an appearance, and pissed off Ron.

I had to listen to the sorting this year sadly. For one-well two reasons.

Ron and Harry started talking during the sorting, until I whisper/yelled, "Will you two shut up!"

They looked at me like I was crazy, but I ignored the looks. I never paid any attention to the sorting.

"Black, Izzabelle." McGonagall said. A little girl with curly chestnut hair and blue eyes went to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat said. I jumped up and screamed, "GO IZZY!!" the girl looked up to see me, and beamed, she ran up to me and crashed into me. I laughed, and she sat next to me.

"Black, Daniel." A little boy with straight raven hair and grey eyes went to the stool. Within a couple seconds, it yelled…

"GRYFFINDOR!!" I got up and screamed again, "GO DANNY!!" The boy turned red but came and sat next to Hermione- who was across from me.

"Guys, this is Izzy and Danny Black. My cousins." They nodded and said hello to the duo.

Then Izzy asked, "Adie, where have you been? We haven't seen you since our eighth birthday."

I looked at the equally innocent faces, "I'm sorry angels, I'll tell you what, anytime you need me or want me come get me, and then maybe this summer you can come over."

Izzy squealed, while Danny just smiled.

Harry looked at her, silently saying we-need-to-talk. She turned away. Looking at Neville, he smirked. She secretly smiled. He knew she fancied Harry, he actually knew all her secrets seeing as he was her cousin, she didn't have to keep secrets from him like she had to with the others.

Dumbledore stepped up after sorting, and said something about a tournament.

**(A/N I'm just going to skip to the common room…sorry)**

"Balderdash," George said, "A prefect downstairs told me."

We walked in the common room, Hermione went upstairs to our dormitory but not before I heard her say, "Slave labor"

I sat in between Fred and George on the couch, Ron at in an armchair, with Neville sitting in the opposite one, and Harry sitting by my feet.

"So…you're really a virgin?" Ron asked.

"YES!" I yelled. George and Fred snickered behind their hands.

"Sorry… I just thought that…maybe you liked…girls." Ron said. Anger over took me.

I jumped to my feet, "And why would you think that Ronald Billus Weasley?!" I said dangerously.

He shrunk in his seat, "Well, it's just that…I mean… you dress like a guy…"

I took two steps closer to him, "I have had boyfriends before! I'm dating Jeremiah!"

"I know it's just that…well aren't you still a lip virgin? We've never seen you kiss somebody…"

"I'm sorry I don't make my relationship public!!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you still wear boy clothes!" Before I could answer arms came around my waist. I stiffened.

"Hey babe," I knew it was Jeremiah in an instant, "Why don't we go for a walk, and maybe go scope out some classrooms… or some closets…" He said, trying to be seductive.

"Jeremiah, I'm talking to my friends." I said.

"Yelling it seems like…. Hello Weasleys, Potter, Longbottom…" He said coldly, "Say Longbottom how is your grandmum? Oh and don't worry I put an end to those rumors about you kissing her. Even if their true."

I spun around, "What did you just say!"

He gave me an innocent look, "Nothing…I simply was trying to save Neville here by stopping those nasty rumors."

"Listen Jeremiah, you can't talk to Neville like that. I'm nice to your friends, you be nice to mine."

"Of course baby," he said, "Now why don't we go-"

"Actually I'm rather tired, night boys." The idea of being by myself with Jeremiah scared me. I hugged the twins.

"Night baby girl…"

"Night our little flame…"

I loved them so much, they were like Wes so much, it made me feel more at home.

I went and hugged Neville and kissed him on the cheek, "Night Nev."

"Night Adie."

I walked over to Harry and Ron. "Night you two blokes."

I hugged Harry and gave Ron a dirty look. Before I could step on the stairs someone pulled me back.

"Night Babe." Jeremiah kissed me on the cheek.

"Night." I ran up the stairs. Entered my dorm, I grabbed parchment and a quil.

_Dear Dree, I need your help. I need to look like a girl._

_Sincerely, your sister,_

_Adrianne Ebony._

I found Noel and tied the letter to her and she took off in the night.

after Adie had left the common room

Fred, George, Neville and Ron left the common room. Leaving Harry and Jeremiah.

Jeremiah spun around, "Listen you bloke, stay away from my girlfriend. She's mine."

He walked up to Harry, "How does it feel Potter? The girl you love is mine, and there's nothing you can do about it. She loves me, and it will only be a matter of time till I take the virgin and fuck her. Hard. And she'll be screaming my name, not yours. She'll be begging for me, not you. She'll be a good fuck, not my best, but she'll be good. Then I'll take her ask her to marry me, she'll say yes. And you'll just become a faded memory. She won't love you. She'll be a good little wench, taking care of the children, cleaning the house, obeying my every wish-"

Harry went at him, but Jeremiah was too quick and was already on the stairs.

"Oh Harry don't forget. I won."

**Okay so who wants to start an angry mob, and go kill Jeremiah!**

**If you feel that way, good! Means I'm doing my job right.**

**And I'm sorry, if the story is coming to quick, I have a lot of ideas, to put down.**

**So … some chapters might be short and some long… depends… most likely they'll be long.**

**Also I'm going to try third person, so beware.**

**Next chapter…**

"_You have to believe me!"_

"_Why should I!"_

"_Because I…"_

"_Exactly you can't think of a reason-"_

_Before she could finish she was cut off._

**Till next time. Review!!! **

**3 the infamous heartbreaker,**

**BlueRose22**


	3. Sometimes A Hug Is The Best Thing

**Previously In Black Rose:**

_"Oh Harry don't forget. I won."_

_"So…you're really a virgin?"_

_"Guys, this is Izzy and Danny Black. My cousins."_

Adie quickly got dressed in the morning and walked downstairs. Hermione was waiting for her.

They started walking in silence until Adie stopped.

"Okay Hermione Jean Granger. Tell me what's wrong this instant."

Hermione bit her lip, which she always did when she had a secret, that she was nervous to say.

"Tell me Hermione."

Hermione looked around, then leaned closer, "I overhead Jeremiah threatening Harry. He told him, that he was going to make you a house wife, and he told Harry to stay away."

"No.. That can't be true. You heard wrong."

"You have to believe me!"

"Why should I!"

"Because I…"

"Exactly you can't think of a reason-"

Before she could finish she was cut off, arms went around her waist.

"Hey baby." Adie met Hermione's eyes one last time. Then nodded.

"Jeremiah.. Listen-"

"Okay babe, I got a picnic set up for us during lunch."

"Jere-"

"No need to thank me. But I need to run back to my room to get my bag." Jeremiah ran off.

"Hermione I thought you liked him."

Hermione gave her best girl friend a side hug, "Adie, none of us like him. We just pretended because you were happy."

"But I'm not... I need to talk to Neville." Adie walked away and headed to Neville.

"Nev, I need to talk to you."

Neville smiled at his cousin, but it dropped when he looked at her eyes.

"Adie, what's wrong?" He wrapped her up in a hug.

"I-I don't know anymore." Neville looked up to see Harry Potter staring at his favorite cousin with sad eyes, "Did you really pretend to like Jeremiah because you thought I was happy?"

Neville froze, and Adie looked into his eyes.

"Nev?"

Neville sighed, "I never pretended. I've always hated him. But yes, they did."

"But I wasn't happy!"

"I know.."

"I don't love him!"

"I know.."

"What am I going to do?"

"Come on." Neville picked up Adie and carried her to their first class, thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet, "Adie you can't keep living a lie. No, let me finish. Adie, you haven't told your best friends the truth of your past. And you need to. You can't keep living like this. As for Jeremiah, I know you care for him, but you don't love him. You need to break up with him. He tried to make you have sex, and that is a horrible sign in a relationship. And besides, we both know who you really like."

Adie nodded, "I know."

"Adie!" The two turned around to see Harry looking flustered, "Are you okay?" He walked over to her.

"Not really." Harry embraced her, and Neville saw her melt into him.

"Sometimes a hug is the best thing."

* * *

**Reviews are needed for a next chapter! ;) And they make the creative juices flow much easier!  
**

**Next time on Black Rose:**

_"Jeremiah this needs to end. We're over."_

_"You bitch! Crucio!"_

_"Adie!"_

_"Adie please wake up! Please!" _

**Until next time. Thank you readers.. Now just leave a review!**

**AND PS! I went to the midnight premiere.. It was amazing! Completely different from the book, but still amazing!  
Love,  
BlueRose22 :) **


	4. Petition

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

******FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
**

******To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
**

******Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
**

******Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
**

******So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net******(take out the spaces)**

**********Also, one more thing:  
**

**************On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
**

**************I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
**

**************Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
**

**************PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
**


End file.
